


Tsuna No Yoshi

by ozsia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Child Abuse, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsia/pseuds/ozsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi's broken. Splintered; like a mirror that's been cracked from the pressure of imperfection and even now, in halves, he worries that he won't be good enough - that Tsuna won't be liked, that Yoshi will be feared. Really, the only thing he wants is to be seen, as broken, as himself, and for someone - anyone - to try to put him back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsuna No Yoshi

Reborn was a professional.

Need it be said as the world's strongest hit-man any job he did would be completed with discretion. He put time and energy into his jobs once he had accepted them; going out of his way to research so that his hundred percent rate never dropped and he could complete his mission with the least amount of trouble.

This was no different when Reborn agreed to the favour asked of him by Nono, to mentor and train the next heir of the Vongola empire; to mould the Decimo and help gather his future family.

Just like always, Reborn spent a good few weeks gathering information despite being pressed for time, and all but being pushed out of the country. Knowing the importance of the task he was about to commit to, he went all out by looking up the area, requesting photos of his soon-to-be student's body type, his history, the history of his family and hell - Reborn had even talked with  _Iemitsu._ A true sacrifice.

However, all the information Reborn gathered on the Vongola's Young Lion family from both the Young Lion himself and his spies? It was proven to be completely and  _utterly_ useless within Reborn's first day in Japan.

Now for the calm and unbothered front Reborn projected, he really despised his time and energy being wasted and was  _steaming_  from his branch in a tree, that overlooked the Sawada's Household's Kitchen.

From what he learnt, Nana Sawada (a civilian despite who her husband was) was a loving mother and wife, enthusiastic cook and "adorably" dim (whatever the seven hells that meant). The woman Reborn watched systematically berate her downtrodden son with what appeared to be sadistic glee was not _that._

Tsunayoshi - who really looked like neither of his parents - kept his head bowed for the entire time he was sat at the table, ate slow and with a methodical effort and did nothing to stop or retaliate to the attack he was suffering.

More than once did Nana Sawada show aggressive tendencies and even more worryingly, Tsunayoshi flinched each and every time; like children did when they were expecting to be hit, who were preparing their flight or fight instincts.

Reborn didn't like that. Didn't like that at all and continued to observe through narrowed eyes as Tsunayoshi made his way to school, which seemed to be a chore in and of itself as the boy was either given a wide berth or deliberately walked into or pushed from the back.

A knot tightened Reborn's stomach and he knew that his job had just gotten twice as difficult. Oppression for a Flame User, especially a young Sky...well, it never had good results. Bullying? It had terrible repercussions with their Harmonization, and could either lead to weaker future Elemental Bonds or none forming at all.

Tsunayoshi was approaching the school's gate when he was stopped by a group of boys, five to their number and though none of them looked like they were armed with the way they encircled the brunet, they had obviously coordinated earlier.

Reborn subtly moved closer so that he could hear better and be faster, should he choose to intervene.

Tsunayoshi curled into himself, both hands holding tightly onto his worn schoolbag and his knees knocking together. He was not prepared for a fight and his posture was that of a surrender, with his heavy bangs hiding his eyes and his jaw shaking.

It was a pathetic sight for the heir of Vongola but Reborn knew enough at this point that Tsunayoshi was used to being a victim, and had been conditioned into acting like one.

'Well, well. If it isn't Nami-Chuu's biggest freak.' The apparent leader cheered, sneer firmly in place as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down on Tsunayoshi. 'Which one are you today?'

 _What?_ Reborn thought with a raised eyebrow, eyes sharpening and his gut twisting in a way that it only did when he was missing something. And God dammit it, he was  _castrating_  Iemitsu the next he saw the idiot for sending him all the way here so unprepared.  _Which one?_

'M-Mo-Mo-C-Cida-Senpai, p-please -' Tsunayoshi stuttered like his tongue was tied and his jaw was locked, but it was the first impression Reborn had of his voice so he listened intently. 'N-no-not a-a-a-again, ple-please.'

Soft like a kitten's first mewl and just as timid and weak, it was almost painful for Reborn to hear. The hit-man grit his teeth as his mind spun on how he would go about fixing this  _mess,_ of what seemed to be nothing but troubled families and cruel children.

'W-W-What was that, Freak?' "Mochida" mocked while the groupies laughed amongst themselves. They were drawing a crowd of other brats that did nothing to help what looked like a bad situation, odds against Tsunayoshi. 'Can't hear you under all that  _sniveling.'_

Tsunayoshi shrunk further into himself with his spine bending and his head bowed, his face a shaking grimace. 'P-Please...' The boy whispers, his lips barely moving.

'What was that?'

'Ple-please...'

Mochida stepped forward to push Tsunayoshi back and like a coiled spring, the brunet tightened and tensed. 'Well, I guess this answers my question, now doesn't it,  _Weakling?_ ' He laughs in a grating manner while people continue to watch and do absolutely  _nothing,_ to stop whatever the fuck this is meant to be.

'Mo-Mo-o-chi-i-da-Senpai, p-p-please, I-I c-c-can't b-be la-late for - for s-school -'

Tsunayoshi's words are swallowed under Mochida's, like a gust of wind in a thunder storm. 'No you can't have that can you, Freak? Couldn't disappoint Hibari after all.' He comments snidely before leaning down. 'It makes sense that a freak like you would get on with a  _monster_ like Hibari Kyouya.'

Reborn stored that name and the "freak" business away for later (because however mean they were, children were also creative and all nicknames came from somewhere.) And was about to interrupt the circle of idiots when wild Sky Flames ripped through the boys before Reborn could.

Mochida was pushed out of Tsunayoshi's face from the pressure, and his groupies were set on their behinds. The change was immediate for in a matter of seconds Tsunayoshi's form straightened and strengthened before Reborn's very eyes.

 _For the Seven Hells,_ Reborn thought gripping hold of his fedora to stop it flying away. With a deep understanding that this student, was going to be ten times as troublesome as Dino could have  _ever_ been.  _What's going on_ now _?_

The heat whipped the air and threw Tsunayoshi's hair into a frenzy; pushing his long fringe back to make visible his sharp, ember eyes that were staring straight through the brats with an apathetic annoyance.

 _Deathperation_? Is Reborn's first thought but...no. No, he had seen Iemitsu's Hyper Dying Will and had even had a private viewing of The Primo's portrait so he knew that while the colouring was anything but normal, it wasn't an activated form either.

'C-crap.' Mochida swore, his skin paling as many of the bystanders either took tail and ran or huddled together in packs, and from the power coming off of Tsunayoshi they might just need the protection.

'Mochida.' Tsunayoshi addressed and Reborn had to do a double take at the sound. His tone was calm and smooth and _completely_ different from just a few minutes before.

Mochida held up his hands and took stumbling steps back despite the fact Tsunayoshi had made no move to advance, and stood like a statue from where he had been left. 'Y-Yoshi!' Mochida exclaimed with wide eyes. 'I - I meant nothing by it! I swear, me and the boys were just having a bit of fun -'

'You take...enjoyment out of the belittle of others?' Tsunayoshi asked monotonously.

Mochida desperately shook his head. 'No! I mean -'

'Then is it just me who holds the dubious pleasure?' Tsunayoshi questioned as he shifted. The boys flinched back.

Mochida swallowed nervously and his gaze wandered to the many who were watching, maybe for an excuse; someone to blame, or perhaps for someone's help. Reborn didn't know, he was trying to work out the sudden turning of tables and appearance of a Sky Aura. The Flames that Reborn had been  _wrongly_  informed had been Sealed, by Nono himself many years ago.

'L-look, Yoshi, I-I'm real sorry for the...inconvenience but, you gotta admit, Tsuna's such a little push over - you'd do the same if you were be, wouldn't you?' Mochida smiled, filled with false confidence.

More coldly then before Tsunayoshi deadpans: 'No.'

Theres a headache building behind Reborn's temples as he watches this..."conversation" while feeling like a spectator, in a tennis ball match as he tried to figure out why Mochida had made a clear definition between "Yoshi," and "Tsuna."

Reborn barely had the time to blink before Tsunayoshi had leapt forward to slaughter the boys in front of him, bypassing Mochida to deal with his suddenly unfortunate pack members. They tried to escape, scrambling up from their positions on the floor but didn't get five feet away.

Incredulous and more lost than Reborn had ever felt in his very long life, he watched as Tsunayoshi tore through the boys, the crowds horrified - but all together unsurprised - reaction and the raw skill the small brunet processed.

Tsunayoshi had just punched Mochida in the stomach (who had notedly made no effort to dodge, or even protect himself) with enough strength to send the small teen flying back before skidding to a halt when he hit their School's wall.

The two were staring each other down, Tsunayoshi with an expression Reborn couldn't get a good read on, and Mochida with a tight jaw and gleaming eyes when a tonfa broke them apart - the weapon flying towards Tsunayoshi head - and missed, as Tsunayoshi rolled his back, jumped into the movement and attacked into the direction the tonfa had been sent from.

Tsunayoshi's elbow was caught by slim, pale fingers. 'Omnivore.' The unknown acknowledged with a surprising amount of respect.

Tsunayoshi's expression smoothed over, his frowning eyebrows relaxed and on shaking his arm free, he stepped back into a relaxed posture. Not a ruffled hair, or having a broken a sweat despite having laid five teens, heads taller than he, out onto the ground. Something that should not have been possible, from what the reports on Tsunayoshi skill level had said.

'Hibari Kyouya.' Tsunayoshi tilted his head.

 _Hmm._  Mutual _respect then?_ How interesting. Someone else who had a clear history with Tsunayoshi that (yet  _again_ Reborn  _hadn't_ been made aware of.)

'You're disrupting the peace, Omnivore.' Hibari stated while the few who hadn't run before, looked for an exit without drawing attention to themselves.

Tsunayoshi didn't explain the situation and simply nodded in acceptance, Reborn wasn't sure if he appreciated the maturity or not if it meant  _losing ground;_ something a boss shouldn't do. 'Apologises.'

Unmoved, Hibari simply huffed. 'You owe me a fight.' He demands.

'Of course.' Tsunayoshi accepts as he collects the tonfa and hands it back to Hibari, with a familiar ease that is also shared in how Hibari takes it. 'I'm not sure when I'll next be awake though.'

 _What?_ Reborn frowned.  _Awake?_

Unhappily, Hibari nods. 'The bell is about to ring, otherwise I'd bite you to death now.' He states. 'When you're next up, you won't be so lucky.'

Despite the threat of violence, Tsunayoshi smiles (something the the Tsunayoshi from breakfast - from ten minutes ago, wouldn't have been able to do.) A  _genuine_ smile however small it looks on his face. 'Then I hope this sleep isn't as long as the last one.' He comments sincerely.

Hibari snorts and doesn't reply. His tonfa disappears, and is obviously secured somewhere hidden under his uniform and turns. Before he leaves however, throws: 'I'll ensure the safety of your Alter until then, Omnivore. No excuses.' Over his shoulder and strolls back to the school.

That headache? Reborn upgrades to margarine on principle alone. Because an  _alter_  does not bode well for Reborn.

'I'd expect nothing less from you.' Tsunayoshi says with a deceptive lightness as he watches Hibari leave before the bell rings, and he's moving again. Stepping over the groaning bodies of his classmates, passing Mochida with barely a glance, and follows Hibari and leaves them behind him.

Reborn stays in his hiding hole and only leaves when the burning annoyance becomes too much, and he returns to the Sawada garden to find his belongings, so that he can shot one Sawada, Tsunayoshi's file to  _pieces_. Destroying the useless pile of trash to  _nothing._

It isn't very satisfying and with hours left until Tsunayoshi should be out of school, he takes out his mobile and starts to dial the number of Vongola's head branch, to give what ever  _idiot_ there a piece of his mind.

Because, after all, Reborn  _hates_ wasted energy.


End file.
